


Lost and Found (A Naruto Fanfic)

by AlexaXevier



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Animals, Art, Bad Jokes, Dancing, Death, Developing Friendships, Dirty Jokes, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, LGBTQ Character, Long, Music, Nature Magic, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person, Peacekeepers, Singing, Slow Build, Swearing, handicapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaXevier/pseuds/AlexaXevier
Summary: ''Why did you save me?...''''Because no matter what someone did, no one deserves to die...''After a horrendous incident, I got reborn- or awaken...I don't really know... In a familiar world.My college life now a figment of the past, I follow the story of Naruto Uzumaki... The ninja hidden in the leaves... I wonder how the world will turn out, now that a new character joined on their adventures, helping him achieve his goal...What will change? What will stay the same?Was it destine? A coincidence? Or a long-awaited return?
Kudos: 2





	Lost and Found (A Naruto Fanfic)

''Where am I?! What am I doing here?''

I should have had kept my mouth shut. I hardcore jinxed myself when I said 'Can it get any worse?' after a disastrous morning. But how could I have known that the next stage of spilling the milk is homicide?

''Say something! Please!''

On my way to the train station, I got stopped by a classmate begging to spare a minute to show her a few steps in our choreography that she missed yesterday.

'' Please... I beg you...'' 

It turns out she was a massive self-centred harlot with a knife.

''What do you think you are doing to my patient! The heart monitor can wake up the whole hospital at this point! Get out!''

One of the men broke out of his statue-like posture to look over at the nurse that barged in. ''Ma'am, we got direct orders to-'' 

''I'm perfectly aware of your orders, but I won't allow it to interfere with her recovery. Guard outside the room or patrol the hospital.''

''She could run a-''

''She has been stabbed 28 times! Not to mention, she also sustained a concussion and many cracked bones. She's not.going. **anywhere**.''

Even with the masks, and can see their discomfort as they process if it's worth arguing with her. After they sized me up, they nodded to the nurse and signalled to the others to follow them out. When the door clicked shut did the nurse come over, a warm, bright smile on her face, satisfied with herself.

''I'm sorry for that, dear. When I reported you were showing signs of waking up, I didn't expect to find them surrounding your bed like that.''

''What- Who were they?'' I rasped out, my voice sore from yelling with a dry throat. I'm disoriented, exhausted, terrified, high on pain killers and demanding a lawyer.

''They are our village's anbu. Elite ninja.'' 

Anbu. Jesus Christ, that means that- ''Where am I?'' I couldn't stop the stutter. Please let it no be true. Tell me my sisters are pranking me and somehow got the whole staff on it, hell, make someone scream 'YOU HAVE BEEN PUNK'D!'

''You are in Konoha.''

''Korea?''

''Konoha. The village hidden in the leaves.'' 

FUCKING DAMN IT!

''What's your name, child?''

Huh? Child? ''I'm not a chi-'' I stopped when I noticed the short fingers, the thin short arms, bony legs, flat chest, no ass...No way, can this get any wo-

''What did you say?'' My eyes darted up to her emerald eyes, full of concern which is understandable since I'm on the brink of exploding.

I breathed in and gave a strained smile. ''My name is Ayako Novak, nice to meet you.'' 

. _______ ... _______ .

Throughout my recovery, many anbu came to question me. Not wanting to lie, I made myself appear as if the concussions caused temporary amnesia, which made them cease and leave me alone for the final two weeks. On the day before getting released, I got visited by an unlikely person.

''Lord Hokage!'' I jumped off the windowsill and awkwardly bowed, not expecting him out of all people. 

''Please, no need for that.'' I scrabbled back up, almost falling forward. Great first impression Ayako.

''What do I owe the pleasure?''

Instead of having something akin to a business meeting as I expected, he started with small talk, asking about my health, my feelings, how they have been treating me and so on. Of course, I know that a Hokage has no time for visiting foreign patients, so I indulged him. Maybe he's using this chance to unwind with how much work he has, and I don't mind as I also need this as much as he does. Being cooped up in here, forbidden to go outside by the anbu, while still having an existential crisis is messing with my mind. 

''Hehehe. I'm glad you are doing better. I heard you were having frequent panic attacks.''

''It's complicated but yeah... I've gotten a lot better since then. It's all thanks to Nurse Miya. If it weren't for her, I don't even know what would have happened to me. '' 

He smiled. ''You are getting released today, right?''

''Jup.''

''Excited?''

''I should be, but not having anywhere to go doesn't make me that eager to leave.''

''Well, I can give you a place to stay, but you have to do something in return.'' He proposed, and I couldn't resist giving him a weird look at the way he phrased that. 

''What can I do?''

I exploded.

ENROLL INTO THE NINJA ACADEMY?! WHO IN THE 21ST CENTURY, LIVING A PEACEFUL, UNAGRESSIVE, SAFE LIFE WOULD ENLIST TO BECOME A NINJA AT 12?!

This idiot, I mean, If this is some form of heaven I might as well take everything that it offers. And if it's not? I don't want to think about it. After the talk, I got sent to do all the needed paperwork and got my key to the greatest, cosiest, little, one-bedroom apartment EVER! I'll need a part-time job to decorate this bad boy. 

After everything got sorted, I got a personal teacher assigned to me, to teach me the basics before I could join the others. My **wast** knowledge helped me advance, and in less than a week, I got a letter congratulating my success and at the bottom was the name of my new teacher. Iruka Umino. 

...

You know how some people fangirl/fanboy so hard they can pose a danger to themselves and everyone around them? 

Yeah, I fell down the stairs. Didn't endanger anyone, but I feel sorry for the old granny down stares who witnessed the whole ordeal.

Now I'm here, in front of the classroom, hair fluffed, sporting new clothes and determined to make a good impression!

After I knocked, I opened the door and got blasted by leftover transformation smoke. ''Holy macaroni!'' Couching, I swatted it away and got the perfect view of the sexy, naked body of the one and only, female Naruto Uzumaki. 

Ah, screw first impressions.

''Hi~.'' I throw my arm over Naruto's male shoulder, making him jump. ''What did he say your name was? I want to make sure I'm screaming the right name **tonight**.'' I finish with a wink. Naruto tries to respond, but all you can hear is low blabbering as his face reddens.

**SMACK!**

''OW! I was joking!'' I hold the giant bump on my head as Iruka grits his teeth.

''Shouldn't you be in class?'' He growls as he straightens up. I offer him the document of my enrollment which he reads. ''This is my class! I'm new!'' Recognition crosses his face as he nods and turns to the class. ''Everyone, this is our new transfer student, Ayako Novak. Treat her well.'' I gave everyone a dramatic bow, earning some eye rolls, snickers and wondering looks. It seems some girls are also giving me the stink eye from my display with Naruto who, by the way, is sitting in his seat still red as a strawberry. I feel bad now. 

''According to this, you are not allowed to be graded with the other students.'' 

''Wait, what?!'' I whirled to face him. I didn't hear anything about that! 

''Your every test will be graded by a specific instructor who's trained to deal with your... situation.'' 

''Don't make it sound like I have a problem!'' Damn, I hoped it wouldn't come to this. I was so sure I got better.

''My apologies. Anyway, take your seat as the other students finish their test.'' My shoulders sagged as I made the way up the stairs, ignoring a snicker here and there. I stopped by Naruto who looked away. I frowned

''H-hey...'' I stammered. ''Sorry about what I did. It was a joke I didn't mean to embarrass you.'' I scratched my neck. Naruto lost the red and looked me in the eyes.

''It's cool! It was funny! Hehe!'' A grin spreads on his face, making me release a sigh of relief, glad I didn't hurt him of all people.

''Is this seat free?''

''Hm?!'' 

''Is the seat next to you free?'' I point over his shoulder. As if Naruto didn't know, he looked over at it before giving me a confused look.

''You wanna sit next to me?'' That sounded almost depressing. It was so long since I watched the first episodes I almost forgot how much pain he had to endure. I gave him a reassuring smile.

''Of course. Why wouldn't I want to sit by a guy who was able to beat sensei with a simple transformation Jutsu?'' I complimented with a smirk. 

Naruto nods violently, patting the spot. I dropped down and made myself comfortable. ''Sooo. Since you already know my name, might tell me yours? I will scream it only in ...appropriate situations.'' I offered my hand. 

''I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!'' He shook my hand.

''Buttercup it is!'' I grinned as we proceeded to argue about my choice of nickname before getting to know each other, trying to stay as quiet as possible not to alert Iruka. At some point, we even started to giggle like teenage girls discussing a boy band. But all good things must come to an end as Iruka magically appeared in front of us, looking like the devil himself. Through the anger, I saw a tiny twinkle in his eyes.

I still got reseated, to my horror and joy, next to Sasuke and another side character. Oh, I can feel the glares now while the girl that had to change seat with me has been staring at me with a stoic expression, freaking me the fuck out. Making everything worse, Sasuke blessed/cursed me with a 2-second instead of a 1-second look, making all girls feel inferior to my AWESOMENESS.

''This is ridiculous. I would willingly get shot by a canon than this shit.'' Sasuke's head **twitched** in my direction. ''Look at me for even a millisecond, and I will beat you with a croissant before your fan club kills me. That's a promise.''

Bastard still looked over.

''You **expire** in 2 hours...'' He raised an eyebrow as I narrowed my eyes. I snickered after a few seconds and extended my hand. 

''Name's Ayako, but you already know that.'' He just looked at it, tsked and gazed out of the window, brushing me off like unfinished homework. ''Don't leave me hanging~ Come on I don't bite.'' He doesn't budge. ''Don't be a scaredy-cat!'' That earned me a glare which I matched with an unyielding gaze. I shook my hand impatiently. ''Well?'' He grabbed it and squeezed painfully. I held in a yelp as my bones brushed each other, but Sasuke smirked and the small eye twitch that escaped. So that's how it's going to be. Two can play that game.

''Strong hand...'' I gripped back, earning a sharp inhaled from him. ''Train daily?'' I smirked. ''Or maybe **nightly**?'' He tore his hand away as if I burned him. I propped my head on my hand and smiled, observing as his glare hardens, not in anger but more in some form of respect. 

**RING~**

''See ya tomorrow, ducky.'' I jumped over him to the open window, about to jump out to escape from the girls that are ready to tear me to shreds.

''Sasuke...''

''Hmm?'' I glanced over, seeing him stand there cooly with a cocky smirk.

''My name's Sasuke Uchiha.''

I grinned. ''Nice to meet you, Sasuke. See ya!'' I jumped.

. _______ ... _______ .

The next day I was taken to a separate room from my class, where I have to wait for my final exam examiner. I sat on the windowsill, watching how one by one student exited the building with their headbands, hugging their parents who praise them with hugs and kisses. My eyes drop, as the memories of my family come back. Guilt rises as I remember that it was my dad's birthday when I died. I should have rejected that psychopath. 

''Ayako.'' I hummed, seeing my teacher in the window's reflection. ''Follow me to your testing area.'' 

He brought me outside, where students practice and battle each other. Even tho I'm confused on why we can't do it inside, I bit my tongue. Every time I asked about it, they dodged it, brushed it aside or gave me a vague answer, saying it's not their job to tell me.

''Remove your shoes and get ready. The final exam is on the Clone Jutsu.''

I did as ordered and stepped in front of him barefoot. He nodded, and I did the hand sign. Closing my eyes and focused on my surroundings. In my training, focusing on my body only resulted in failure. Nothing ever happened. I was scared I didn't have chakra at all, that it was pointless from the start, but my instructor calmed my nerves and told me to focus on what's around me, instead of on what's inside.

I focused on the ground under my feet, how warm it became from the noon sun as the wind plays with my curls like they are their new playground, birds are chirping in the distance trees and the sounds of people laughing and talking all around me. The more I focused the closer I felt to the earth like I was a newly planted sapling, and my roots are slowly connecting to the dirt. Suddenly I felt that click as the energy flowed from the ground up my legs where it spreads throughout my body.

''Clone Jutsu!'' There was an audible poof as 4 clones of myself appeared around me. ''Yes! Ha-HA!'' I high-fived each of them. When I reached the last one, my eyes widened in horror as a pig's tail is sprouting from her ass. My stomach rumbled it proof on why it's there.

SHIT! I shouldn't have passed that BBQ restaurant!

I looked back, hoping the teacher didn't see it and to my luck, he didn't as he's writing something down. I held the clones in a headlock, feeling it was about to do something that would embarrass me, making me ultimately fail.

''You pass.'' I stopped the chakra flow almost instantly, thanking the gods for this blessing. 

He handed me my headband and directed me to the area with the other students. I pocketed the headband without any though, ignoring the rising shame and disgust. When I arrived, Naruto is already sitting on the swing with clouded eyes and droopy pose. I felt a pang in my heart and made my way over, determined to cheer him up. He didn't see my approach, so I caught him by surprise when I swung my leg over the swings seat and started to squish my way down. It's a tight fit, but my now tiny form (with no ass) doesn't prove to be a problem. Naruto protested all the way till my ass hit the board where he then stopped and pouted at me over his shoulder before resuming watching the crowd of people.

I came over without a plan on how to cheer him up, so I started with the first thing that came to mind. ''Did you know that a cockroach can live for several weeks without its head?'' Great start. Naruto tensed before slowly turning, nose crinkled eyes narrowed. If he was a cursing sort of guy, he would have probably said 'what the fuck'. 

''It's true. Immune bastards.'' He shuddered, which proves, he has seen them... He has **SEEN** them... Oh fuck no! 

We glance at each other both wide-eyed before we burst out laughing at the stupidity of the topic. Naruto calmed down first as he noticed something. ''Did you fail?''

Indicating at the absence of my headband, I pulled it out and gave it to him to examine. ''Hm? No. I got it right here.''

''Why didn't you put it on?'' His voice has a tinge of sadness as he brushes his fingers over the metal.

''I don't know where to tie it...'' I lied. I don't want to bore him with my confusing feelings about it, so I changed the topic away from it. ''What about you?'' He looked away. ''Oh...Hmm...'' I flipped over so now my chest was facing his back and rested my head on his shoulder, blankly looking at the crowd. Naruto tensed but slowly relaxed into the hug.

''Want to know a secret?'' I started after a few minutes of silence. He nodded and rose his head to glance over. I smiled. ''You will become a genin in the next 24 hours.''

He snorted. ''Yeah right. I failed the test, and the last time I checked, there are no second chances.'' 

''I don't know... but your hope for graduating is swaggering over~'' I rose up and off the swing, almost knocking him off. He glanced over at Mizuki's approaching figure before giving me a confused look. I nodded and bent over, giving him another hug. ''Cheer up and Naruto... be careful. This will be difficult.'' Not giving him a chance to reply, I gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek and ran off towards the gate, waving goodbye.

As I stepped out, I peeped back, worried, but I can't do anything to make this easier for him. He has to go through this on his own. As I turned to leave, I came face to face with the unspeakable horror, and I screamed.

''Kristosove gate (Crist's underwear!). Sasuke, you horse's ass! Don't appear before me like that! I almost got a heart attack!'' I grabbed my chest, feeling the rapid heartbeat. He raised his eyebrow before dismissing what I said. Not saying anything besides looking at each other, I got slowly more and more uncomfortable under his scrutinising gaze.

''Do you need somethi-''

''-Fight me.'' 

''Pardon?''

''I want to test something.''

''And that requires battling me?''

''Yes.'' His looks makes me feel as if I'm dumb for not understanding rocket science in preschool and it's annoying me.

''Ok, hold up... I have one question... **why?** '' I dragged the last bit, facially expressing every letter. Without answering, he turned and walked off, expecting me to follow him obediently without question. Well, I'm not that docile so screw him!

. _______ ... _______ .

''We will fight here. No weapons, just Taijutsu.''

What am I doing with my life? I don't even know how to fight... How am I supposed to do this and come out unscathed? Running away would be most effective, but if I do that, he's going to taunt me for the rest of my life which is a fate worse than death.

I dragged my feet all the way to the middle of the training ground and took off my shoes before taking a relaxed stance. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, but didn't question it, taking his own battle stance.

''Why are we even doing this? You know that you're better than me anyway, so what's the point? Getting to know each other through our fists?'' Sasuke didn't reply as he launched forward, catching me off guard but I dodged his attack last second. I jumped away keeping distance between us.

''Ok fine. We are doing this.'' I went into an A stance and closed my eyes, focusing on the sounds and vibrations around me. I can feel Sasuke's chakra, flowing through his body, allowing me to know the position of each limb. I reopen my eyes but don't focus on anything, seeing through the connection I established.

Sasuke attacked first, throwing his fist. I bent back to dodge it before hooking a leg around his waist and using his momentum to gracefully launch him and myself forward. I let go of him when I formed a handstand where I pushed myself to a standing position with a flip. Sasuke flipped himself, so he landed on all fours skitting back a bit. He stood up, a bit wide-eyed before attacking again. 

We continued like that for a few more minutes. Sasuke throwing punches and kicks while I dodged and used different moves to avoid or fling him around. While I received some hits here and there, I never tried to lend one myself, choosing to tire him out. 

I'm, essentially, dancing with him, following his movements and synchronising them with different types of dances I have learned. Like water, we danced around each other, step by step I improvised to keep up with his active hits. Imagine acrobatic dancing, but with more violent passion as one is unwilling while the other improvises to make it look believable to a fake audience.

I held on to his arms, pinning them behind his head as I hang off his body, legs around his waist and holding his legs apart. Using my body strength, I help him stay on his feet while glueing myself to his back. As I was about to flip over, something akin to an electric shock buzzed through my body, freezing me. Sasuke took this chance to throw me off, and I landed with a painful thud, the previous sensation making everything fuzzy. 

''STOP!'' Sasuke halted, huffing, fatigue getting to him. ''I surrender! You win!''

''What?'' He asked, confusing clear in his voice.

I slowly got up, the buzzing getting frantic the longer I stayed still. Something... something's wrong... not going...as it's supposed to... what... what's wrong!?

Sasuke crouched and helped straighten me up. If I knew any better, he looked a tiny bit concerned. I would have teased him about it if the buzzing didn't become more frantic boarding on painful. I grimaced and grabbed my head. 

What can be wrong? What, what, what... N...Naruto?

The buzzing lessened to a small vibration at the back of my head. So it is something with Naruto. ''I have to go.'' I shakily stood up with Sasuke's help. Now that I can think clearly, I smirked. ''Careful Sasuke. Continue like this, and I'll think you like me.'' He instantly let go seeing as I went back to my original self.

''What happened?'' I dropped my smile when the buzzing flared up for a second. I shook my head. ''I don't know, but I have to go. Thanks for today, let's do it again sometimes!'' I ran off towards the village, leaving Sasuke alone in the empty training ground.

The sun is already setting as many chunin ninjas are frantically hopping around. So Naruto already stole the scroll. I changed my direction to the thick part of the forest, guided by the buzz that flared up every time I went the wrong way. I should have questioned it, but my mind doesn't let me focus on anything else but Naruto.

Sprinting through the quiet forest, I listen for any voice or sound to indicate where he is. A low muffle reached my ears, and I sharply turned towards it, not stopping for a second. The muffling sound soon turned into a familiar voice...Mizuki's voice. I pushed myself to the limit and broke through the foliage into the small clearing just as Mizuki yelled his final words and threw the giant shuriken. 

Not slowing, I ran towards Naruto, who's crawling away, to panicked to get up and run, and threw myself forward, pushing us both away from the shuriken. Just when I thought we were both safe, I searing pain exploded from my leg, making me bite my lip enough to draw blood, trying not to scream in Naruto's ear. I peered down at the shuriken who embedded itself into my calf, the weight holding it pinned to the ground.

''T-that's gonna leave a s-scar...'' I rasped out, grimacing at the fresh wave of pain every time I shifted.

''W-why?'' I looked back at Naruto, who's shaking, eyes wide in fear and shock. With difficulty, he slid out from under me, and I collapsed.

''Because we're friends...'' I focused on my breathing, looking up at Naruto with lidded eyes. The run and dancing tired me out as my body forbids any kind of movement. Still, I gave Naruto a reassuring smile.

At that moment, Iruka limped over, relieved that we were both semi ok and helped remove the shuriken from my leg. God, that hurts worse than a period cramp. He then proceeded to give Naruto the speech while I looked him over. His injury is worse than it's supposed to be. No wonder he didn't save Naruto.

''Don't make me laugh! Iruka always hated you... He was orphaned because the Nine-tailed fox killed his parents. And that beast is now inside you. He'll say anything to get that scroll from you!'' I reached over and squeezed Naruto's arm, trying to reassure him, but the doubt is still there as he bolted. Iruka screamed after Naruto to no avail.

''You know... once he makes up his mind, nothing can change it. He's going to take the scroll and take revenge on the village. You saw that look in his eyes, didn't you? Those are the eyes of a beast...'' Mizuki jumped down and smirked at our 'pathetic' forms.

''Oh, shut up you arrogant housefly!'' I sat up with Iruka's help and glared at Mizuki who narrowed his eyes.

''What did you call me?'' He threatens.

'Naj te koklja brnce, moj bog...(Let the hen kick you, my god...) Naruto is not like that! I might know the boy for a day or less, but even I know that he isn't and will never be like that! He's a pure, caring soul who just wants to be accepted!''

''You're a joke...'' Mizuki laughed.

That's it! I sharply turn to Iruka and order without hesitation. ''Throw that god damn shuriken at him or so help me I'm going to lose my shit!'' Iruka deadpans. ''Language.''

''Sorry captain Rogers but less chatting, more throwing!'' Iruka let me off the hook this time and stood up to fling the shuriken at Mizuki who only had to step to the side to avoid it, still looking smug. I knew it's not gonna hit him, but the effort cheered me up nonetheless.

''As soon as I eliminate Naruto and get the scroll, I'll be back for you two...'' With that, he jumped away after Naruto. I grabbed Iruka's vest to gain his attention. 

''We have to go after him!'' I tore a piece of my shirt and tightly tied it around my calf. With Iruka's help we both stood up, still on wobbly legs but it will have to do. ''You go distract Mizuki, I'll go find Naruto.'' Iruka nodded, and we both went our separate ways. 

The buzzing stopped...

. _______ ... _______ .

I found Naruto hiding behind a thick tree, listening to the conversation Iruka and Mizuki are having. ''Naruto...'' I whispered. I instantly had to cover his mouth as the idiot was ready to yell my name out of surprise. ''Shhh! Do you want us to be spotted!'' He shook his head. ''Then don't yell, dummy!'' I sat down by his side and gave him a side hug. ''Don't listen to Mizuki. He's just trying to get under your skin...'' Naruto looked down, conflicted.

''Don't you get it? Naruto is just like me!'' That got our attention. ''He wants the scroll for his own power and his own vengeance. That's how beasts are. He will put all his rage into the scroll and destroy everything! ''

''You're right...'' Responded Iruka in a low, raspy voice.

Naruto gasped before releasing a saddened sigh. ''So it's true... Iruka sensei never believed in me... he thinks I'm some beats... some kind of freak! '' I squeezed his shoulder, making him look up.

''That's not true, Naruto. Listen till the end before you make assumptions.'' I said sternly before nudging my head towards the adults.

''That is how beats are, but that's not who Naruto is. He's nothing like that. Naruto is one of a kind, works hard, puts his whole heart into it... Sure he messes up sometimes, and everyone jumps on him. But his suffering only makes him stronger. That's what separates him from being a beast. So you're wrong, he's nothing like the nine-tailed fox. He's Naruto Uzumaki of the village hidden in the leaves.

Naruto's head drops as a river of tears fall from his eyes. I smile and rub his back comfortably. ''You really believe that drivel? Iruka... I was going to safe you for later with that brat, but I changed my mind...''

''Naruto!'' I yelped. ''You can do this! Help him!'' He nodded and stood up.

''You're finished!'' Mizuki yelled and ran for Iruka. Naruto bolted out and smashed, headfirst, into Mizuki's stomach, sending him flying back as shuriken went flying away from the action.

''If you ever lay a hand on my sensei, I'll kill you!''

''Such big words. I can completely destroy you with a single move!'' Mizuki stated confidently, not backing down from a kid.

''Show him what you got, Naruto! Kick his white ass!'' I cheered as I made my way over to Iruka to help fix his wounds as much as I can.

''SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!'' Like magic, over 50 solid clones appeared, surrounding Mizuki who panicky looks around at each one. Iruka proudly smiles while I cheer. ''That's it Naruto! Beat him to a pulp!'' And that's what they did.

. _______ ... _______ .

''Sorry... I kind of got carried away.'' Naruto scratches his neck, grinning from ear to ear.

''In my opinion, I think he could handle a few more punches.'' Iruka slaps me behind the head, making me snicker.

''You ok Iruka sensei? Ayako?''

''Yeah.'' ''Never better!''

''Naruto. Come here a minute. I got something I want to give you.'' I grinned knowing well what the gift is. I beckoned him forward. ''Come on, come on, and close your eyes!''

He stepped up and closed his eyes as Iruka untied his headband and replaced Naruto's goggles with it. ''Open your eyes!''

The sun took this opportunity to shine down at this incredible moment. ''Congratulations. You graduate!'' Naruto opened his eyes and stared, jaw slacked at Iruka, hardly believing this is real, before launching forward, grabbing me in the process as all three of us tumble backwards, laughing and hugging. Iruka ruffles both our heads and I hugged them close, burying my face in both their shoulders before sighing in content.

Experiencing this world might not be as bad as I thought it might be. I actually feel relaxed for the first time since waking up. Naruto glanced over and grinned with a twinkle in his eyes. I got a feeling our bond just became a lot stronger. I ruffle his hair before grabbing his hand and squeezing. I return his smile and close my eyes, taking in the calm before it ends. On the brink of sleep, I get nudged but not to wake up but to shift just a bit so Iruka could pick me up.

''We should head back and bring Ayako to a doctor.''

Yep, this world really isn't so bad...


End file.
